


The Student in the Teacher

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan learns a new skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Student in the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10,000 Lilies porn battle on LJ. Prompt: Brennan/Angela, in the beginning, showing her the ropes

Angela moaned as her back hit the wall, but Brennen knew the sound wasn't the result of pain. After all, Angela was well on her way to her second orgasm of the last few minutes, and although Brennen still couldn't quite believe that she was here, in Angela's apartment, her slicked fingers gliding in and out of the other woman, her thumb swiping gently against her clit, she hardly felt like complaining about the situation.

_"Look, I know that working cooperatively in a team environment is a new experience for you, but-"_

_"I don't know what that means." Brennan paused at Angela's scornful look. "Alright," she amended, "I know what those words mean. But, look, Angela, it's not as if I've never been part of a research group. I might prefer working alone, but I recognize the value of-"_

_"Making friends? Because that's what I was trying to suggest you do."_

_Brennan frowned. "I have friends. You're my friend."_

_"You couldn't tell it from the way you've been treating me inside the Jeffersonian."_

_"Is that what this is about? I'm your boss, Angela. How else do you want me to treat you?"_

_"You could start by recognizing that when I walk into the building I don't turn into a different person!"_

_Brennan moved closer to Angela, invading her personal space. "What? You want me to treat you differently than everybody else just because we have a relationship that precedes our working together? I can't do that. It would make it obvious that-" she paused and looked down, surprising Angela more than she had thought possible._

_"It would be obvious that what? You like me?" When Brennan didn't answer, Angela knew she had guessed correctly. She took a deep breath and studied her friend; she knew she'd have to tread carefully. "Brennan," she said softly, waiting until the other woman looked up before continuing, "If you agree to ask everyone on your team one non work-related question a day, I'll help you with your next research project."_

_Brennan frowned again. "Now I really don't understand."_

_"Have you ever slept with another woman?" She met Brennan's startled gaze. After a moment she smiled. "Yes, sweetie, I'm offering what you're thinking. For research purposes, of course. It's completely incidental that we also happen to like one another."_

Brennan smirked as Angela's body shuddered to a second climax. "I told you I'm a very fast learner," she informed the other woman as she slowly opened her eyes. "Not that a specific level of intelligence is required to perform satisfactory sexual relations. For example, you-"

"Brennan?" Angela said, her voice breathless but firm. "Maintaining friends sometimes requires silence."

"I don't under-"

"It means just stop talking, sweetie, and kiss me." Just in case she had missed the point, Angela pulled her into another embrace that kept them occupied long enough for conversation to ultimately seem overrated.


End file.
